TrainBoy55 Productions's Seventeenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 17: Edward's Exploit (George Carlin).
Here is the seventeenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Edward's Exploit, told by George Carlin for the US) *Bertie *Edward *A Light Red Coach *A Green Coaches *Two Dark Red Coaches *A Tan Coach *Henry *Green and Yellow Express Coach 1 *Green Express Coach 1 *Red Express Coach 1 *James *Two Dark Red Coaches *A Light Red Coach *Tan Express Coach 1 *Homemade Green and Yellow Express Coaches *Boco *Duck *Bill *Ben *Cabooses *Troublesome Trucks Cast (The Sequel) *Amy Rose - Kimberly *Edward - Simon *Boco - Alan *Duck - Professor Transcript (The Main Episode: Edward's Exploit, told by George Carlin for the US) *Narrator: Bertie the Bus was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. (Edward, coupled to five coaches, struggles to break away from the station, but finds it hard to start the heavy train, then hears Henry, with three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, James, hauling his three red coaches, and Gordon, pulling his real green and yellow Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach, talking about him) It was their last afternoon, and Edward was preparing to take them to meet Bill and Ben. He found it hard to start the heavy train. *Henry: Did you see him straining? *Narrator: Asked Henry. *James: Positively painful. *Narrator: Remarked James. *Gordon: Just pathetic. *Narrator: Grunted Gordon. *Gordon: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. *Duck: Shut up! *Narrator: Burst out Duck. *Duck: You're all jealous. Edward's better than any of you. *BoCo: You're right, Duck. *Narrator: Said BoCo. *BoCo: Edward's old, but he'll surprised us all. *Edward: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! (finally pulls out of the station toward the docks to meet Bill and Ben with four cabooses) *Narrator: Said Edward, as he finally puffed out of the station. Bill and Ben were delighted to see the visitors. (Bill and Ben take the visitors in their four cabooses toward the China Clay Works) They loved being photographed. Later, they took the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. Everyone have a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Edward took the visitors home. (Edward takes the visitors, but ends up being buffered by the wind and rain, and accidentally breaks one of his coupling rods apart) On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Edward. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Edward's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack, something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. *Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Edward? *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? *Edward: I'll try, sir. *Narrator: Promised Edward. Edward puffed and pulled his hardest. (Edward tries to start again, but finds his wheels slipping, and can't start the heavy train) But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. *Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. *Edward: That'll be much easier. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: Come on! *Narrator: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third. (Edward finally manages to get the whole train rolling toward Knapford station) *Edward: I've done it, I've done it! *Narrator: Puffed Edward. *Driver: Steady, boy. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! *Narrator: And he listened happily to Edward's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearly, but unbeaten, Edward steamed in. Henry was waiting for the visitors with the special train. *Edward: Peep peep! (arrives at Knapford station to meet Henry, hauling three homemade green and yellow Express coaches) *Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Edward, his driver and fireman. Duck and BoCo saw to it that Edward was left in peace. Gordon and James remain respectfully silent. Transcript (The Sequel) *Amy Rose: Edward, I know that you were late, but hey, you did well. You're a really useful engine and a credit to the railway. *Edward: Yeesss! *Boco: Nice job, Edward. *Duck: You did great. Well done. Trivia (The Main Episode: Edward's Exploit, told by George Carlin for the US) *Edward's Exploit will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Bertie speeding along. *Shot 2 will film Bertie rushing along. *Shot 3 will film Bertie going faster. *Shot 4 will film Bertie arriving at Knapford station. *Shot 5 will film Edward pulling five coaches and trying to grip the tracks with Henry, with three homemade green and yellow Express coaches, James, hauling his three red coaches, and Gordon, pulling his real green and yellow Express coach, a green Christmas Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach watching. *Shot 6 will film Edward's wheels grip the tracks. *Shot 7 will film Edward looking angry. *Shot 8 will film Gordon talking and lip syncing grumpily. *Shot 9 will film Duck talking and lip syncing angrily. *Shot 10 will film Boco talking and lip syncing grumpily. *Shot 11 will film Edward talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 12 will film Edward pulling away from Knapford station and taking his tan coaches with him. *Shot 13 will film Edward speeding through the countryside and hauling his tan coaches. *Shot 14 will film Edward arriving with his five coaches to meet Bill and Ben hauling six cabooses. *Shot 15 will film Bill and Ben puffing away with their cabooses. *Shot 16 will film Bill and Ben and their cabooses going faster. *Shot 17 will film Bill and Ben and their cabooses puffing onward. *Shot 18 will film Bill and Ben and their cabooses arriving at the China Clay works. *Shot 19 will film the people looking at the freight cars. *Shot 20 will film the people looking at the stone. *Shot 21 will film the people looking at the hopper. *Shot 22 will film the people look at Bill and Ben and their cabooses, who smile. *Shot 23 will film Bill and Ben return with home with their cabooses. *Shot 24 will film Edward puffing home and taking his five coaches with him. *Shot 25 will film Edward puffing underneath with his five coaches. *Shot 26 will film Edward and his five coaches running through a storm. *Shot 27 will film Edward angrily battling on. *Shot 28 will film Edward looking up at the skies with worry. *Shot 29 will film Edward's wheels slipping fiercely. *Shot 30 will film a SNAP! screenshot. *Shot 31 will film Edward's crankpin broken off. *Shot 32 will film the passengers looking out the windows of the coaches and gasping. *Shot 33 will film Edward's crew looking down and seeing Edward's crankin pin broken off. *Shot 34 will film Edward looking confused. *Shot 35 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing while puzzled. *Shot 36 will film Edward looking shocked. *Shot 37 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing sadly. *Shot 38 will film Edward looking sad. *Shot 39 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing . *Shot 40 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 41 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing bravely. *Shot 42 will film Edward talking and lip syncing bravely. *Shot 43 will film Edward's wheels spinning in circles. *Shot 44 will film the passengers looking anxious and leaning out of the window. *Shot 45 will film the train crew going along the train and making adjustments between the tan coaches. *Shot 46 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing, pleased. *Shot 47 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing, feeling eager. *Shot 48 will film Edward talking and lip syncing happily. *Shot 49 will film Edward sticking his tongue out. *Shot 50 will film Edward talking and lip syncing bravely. *Shot 51 will film Edward going forward. *Shot 52 will film the couplings straining. *Shot 53 will film the coaches moving and helping to start each other going. *Shot 54 will film Edward puffing onward. *Shot 55 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing gleefully. *Shot 56 will film Edward's driver talking and lip syncing while laughing. *Shot 57 will film Edward rolling forward, slowly, but surely ahead. *Shot 58 will film Edward speeding onward, hauling his five coaches. *Shot 59 will film Henry waiting at Knapford station and hauling his homemade three green and yellow Express coaches. *Shot 60 will film Edward steaming into Knapford station and hauling his five coaches. *Shot 61 will film an angry Sir Topham Hatt pointing to the clock. *Shot 62 will film the clock. *Shot 63 will film the excited passengers cheering and thanking Edward and his crew. *Shot 64 will film Edward steaming into Tidmouth sheds. *Shot 65 will film Edward happily smiling. *Shot 66 will film Edward winking. *Shot 67 will film Edward yawning. *Shot 68 will film Edward closing the doors. *Shot 69 will film Edward shutting his eyes. *Shot 70 will film Edward falling asleep. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions